


Look At The Fireworks

by WillieThomas2005



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Canon Continuation, Dani and Carla are "The Lesbians From Next-Door", F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I just..., I love Vanessa so much, LOVE THEM!, M/M, Son-shine, US Navy, Vanessa and Carla..., anyway, sry not sry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieThomas2005/pseuds/WillieThomas2005
Summary: Usnavi de La Vega- 22 y/o- Vanessa- DominicanVanessa García- 22 y/o- Usnavi- (½) Puerto RicanNina Rosario- 23 y/o- Benny- Puerto RicanBenny Jackson- 23 y/o- Nina- AmericanDaniela(Dani) Mendoza- 24 y/o- Carla- Puerto RicanCarla Gómez- 20 y/o- Dani- Chile-Dominicurican(?)Sonny de La Vega- 19 y/o- Pete- DominicanPeter(Pete) Gonzalez- 21 y/o- Sonny- VenezuelanCamila Rosario- 43 y/o- Kevin- Puerto RicanKevin Rosario- 44 y/o- Camila- Puerto Rican
Relationships: Benny & Usnavi (In the Heights), Benny/Nina Rosario, Carla & Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights), Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Graffiti Pete/Sonny, Nina Rosario & Sonny, Nina Rosario & Vanessa, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chr. Info

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have SO MANY JatP fanfics, but I'm part of so many other fandoms. I am a theater kid and I love In the Heights so much(I've been in it, too... I played Carla). Anyway, I've had this for, like, two years, so now you guys get to read it. Yay!  
> P.S. This is mainly Vannavi, but it will include Darla, Benina(is that right), and Sonny/Pete(oop-i don't know their ship name).  
> This is the character names, ages, love interest, and ethnicity(?). I made up a lot of stuff.
> 
> Usnavi de La Vega- 22 y/o- Vanessa- Dominican  
> Vanessa García- 22 y/o- Usnavi- (½) Puerto Rican  
> Nina Rosario- 23 y/o- Benny- Puerto Rican  
> Benny Jackson- 23 y/o- Nina- American  
> Daniela(Dani) Mendoza- 24 y/o- Carla- Puerto Rican  
> Carla Gómez- 20 y/o- Dani- Chile-Dominicurican(?)  
> Sonny de La Vega- 19 y/o- Pete- Dominican  
> Peter(Pete) Gonzalez- 21 y/o- Sonny- Venezuelan  
> Camila Rosario- 43 y/o- Kevin- Puerto Rican  
> Kevin Rosario- 44 y/o- Camila- Puerto Rican

This is the character names, ages, love interest, and ethnicity(?). I made up a lot of stuff.

Usnavi de La Vega- 22 y/o- Vanessa- Dominican  
Vanessa García- 22 y/o- Usnavi- (½) Puerto Rican  
Nina Rosario- 23 y/o- Benny- Puerto Rican  
Benny Jackson- 23 y/o- Nina- American  
Daniela(Dani) Mendoza- 24 y/o- Carla- Puerto Rican  
Carla Gómez- 20 y/o- Dani- Chile-Dominicurican(?)  
Sonny de La Vega- 19 y/o- Pete- Dominican  
Peter(Pete) Gonzalez- 21 y/o- Sonny- Venezuelan  
Camila Rosario- 43 y/o- Kevin- Puerto Rican  
Kevin Rosario- 44 y/o- Camila- Puerto Rican


	2. Where To?

Usnavi POV~

_Ay_ _Dios_ _mío_. I can’t believe this is happening. These past three days have been absolute hell, but now, it seems like everything is actually gonna work out. I kept thinking that I had to go “home”, to the DR, but I been home this whole time. Washington Heights, Manhattan, New York, New York. The "De La Vega Bodega''. But of course, it’s not just the place, it’s the people. There’s my little cousin, Sonny, and my best friend, Benny. There's Nina and her parents. Carla and Daniela are ‘bout to leave, but I know they’ll visit as often as possible. Then, of course, there’s Vanessa. Wait- OH SHIT! Vanessa! Vanessa’s leavin’ too. What if she already left? _¡_ _Ay_ _mierda!_

I break out of my thoughts and bolt down the street, although my running abilities aren’t that great. I stop outside the Rosario household.  _ Knock, knock, knock, knock _ **(They’re gonna start to shout soon.)** Luckily, Nina opens the door.

“Oh, hey, Usnavi. I heard you’re staying. That’s great,” she says, apparently not noticing that I’m in a rush.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Um, quick question: Have you seen Vanessa,” I say between breaths.

“Oh, yeah. She came to say goodbye, but she’s gone now. Why?”

“No time to explain, just- Do you know where she went?”

“Probably to see Dani and Carla. Why-” _¡_ _Dulce_ _Jesús_ _!_ Why is she so inquisitive?!

“Are they still here?!” At this point I am frantic. I really need to talk to Vanessa before she leaves.

“Yeah, b-”

“Okay. _¡Gracias! ¡CHAO!_ ”

I skid down the block to where Daniela and Carla are stacking boxes. Unfortunately, I run into a stack of said boxes which then proceeds to topple over. Carla screeches and jumps out of the way. Dani glares at me.

“Usnavi, I swear, if anything in those boxes is broken you will pay.”  _ Oy _ , that girl can be scary sometimes. 

I gulp and say, “ _Lo_ _siento_. Um, have you two seen Vanessa? I really need to talk to her.” The two gossips share a knowing look. Then they look at me.

“Let me guess, she did something that made you believe that she likes you as more than a friend then she ran off and she didn’t say goodbye to you before she left,” Dani says without blinking an eye.

“Wow, that was really just a guess?” Even though they know a lot about this type of thing, I am still surprised at how precisely correct she is.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Anyway, she already left.”

“WHAT?!” GREAT! Just great! This is amazing!

“But she hasn’t actually left yet. Her train doesn’t leave until 11:30,” Carla says, “But I don’t know how you plan on getting there in time. It’s 11:05."

“Benny can take me. _¡_ _Mucho_ _gracias_! BOTH OF YOU,” I say as I start jogging to Benny’s apartment. After what seems like forever(even though it’s only 5 minutes), I get to Benny’s door. _Knock, knock, knock, knock_ **(Ah, hell yeah. I’ll be out soon!)** _._ He opens it and hugs me.

“Usnavi! Man, I’m so glad you’re staying. I-”

“Okay, okay! I get it. You woulda missed me. But that’s not what I’m here for. I need a ride,” I interrupt him as he backs up. He looks very confused, but he becomes serious ‘cause he can see I need his help.

“Where to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the Spanish is from spanishdict.com so please don't kill me if it's wrong.


End file.
